Eureka Seven Relationships
These are a list of romantic relationships between characters from the Eureka Seven and Eureka Seven: AO series Eureka Seven Renton Thurston and Eureka The relationship between Renton and Eureka is the most interesting and complex in the series. Gradually moving from co-pilots to love interests to husband and wife. They met when the Nirvash crashed into the Thurston Garage, and Renton fell in love with Eureka at first sight. However, she didn't understand human nature and emotions, and as a result, she didn't reciprocate his feelings. One of the reasons for why Renton joined the Gekkostate is to be with Eureka because he longed for her to return his love, even though he knew the possibility was slim. However, she did confess to him that she found him to be the most interesting person she ever met, and truly enjoyed his companionship. As she got to know him, Eureka saw Renton's good nature and became drawn to him. Overtime, she starts to feel the need to have him by her side and becomes afraid of the idea of him leaving her, even though she failed to understand these feelings in the beginning. He developed a personal desire to help her overcome her issues after seeing how his presence affects her and the Nirvash. As a result, Renton's infatuation and admiration towards Eureka grew into genuine care and affection, allowing him to truly fall in love with her. Their relationship suffers a major setback when Eureka withdraws from him because she thinks the Nirvash has come to favor him over her. When his attempts to make up with her fail and she seemed to reject him out of fear of his love for her, he quits the Gekkostate, thinking she hates him. But when she finds out about his abandonment, she falls into a deep depression and realizes she misses him, and discovers a desire to see him. When she goes looking for him, she is saved by him from the Beams and they finally confess their feelings to each other. After this, they enter in a relationship and are always seen together. They become deeply devoted to each other and are concerned with the other's safety. Eureka learns to trust Renton more than anyone and depends on him for emotional support, and he always encourages her to give her best when it comes to protecting people in order to help her reconcile with her feelings of guilt for her past misdeeds. Eureka credits Renton for teaching her the true meaning of love and life, and always says he is the reason why she changed into a better person and values the planet they live on. Overtime, their relationship becomes very serious, to the point where they cannot live apart without the other and contemplate marriage and having a family at just 14-years-old. Renton does not give concern for his safety when it comes to rescuing Eureka and cannot stand to see her in pain. Eureka, who struggles with her Coralian identity, constantly worries that Renton will eventually reject her out of fear, despite him telling her the contrary. Their relationship deepens when it is discovered that the Nirvash needs both Renton and Eureka to maximize its' full power if their mental states are equal. Throughout the series, Renton vows to protect her with his life and always consoles her as she struggles with her issues, which leads to a strong bond of trust. In fact, when Renton found out about Eureka's Coralian origin, it didn't matter to him because she has always been special to him. It is their relationship that makes miraculous events occur, such as going to the promised land which is Earth, and stopping the Limit of Questions. In episode 50, Renton saves Eureka from becoming the next Scub Command Center and they save the planet after activating the second Summer of Love. A year later, Renton and Eureka return to Bellforest, get married, and formally adopt the children. In Eureka Seven: AO, Renton and Eureka had two children together; a daughter named Amber, who died shortly after birth, and a son named Ao. At the end of the manga, after they save the Earth from being destroyed by the Coralian Zone, all the Coralians, including Eureka, disappear and leave with the Scub Coral. In the process, she and Renton profess their love to each other and share their first kiss. Over the next two years, Renton refuses to accept that Eureka is dead and believes that Eureka will one day return to him. After repairing a windmill, he sees a double rainbow and feels Eureka grabbing his hand as he reaches out to it. It is possible that if the Scub Coral does return, then Eureka will return to Renton. Holland Novak and Talho Yuki Holland and Talho met in the military, and they have been together ever since. However, they later quit the military, taking Eureka and the Nirvash with them to establish contact with the Scub Coral. Because Eureka has been in his care since she was transferred to the military and she is the only link to the Scub Coral, Holland is protective of her and puts her safety above everything, and makes it his main goal to become her partner at any cost. This causes him to become obsessed with Eureka, to the point where he shows indifference towards his relationship with Talho and was reluctant to commit himself to her. This causes Talho to be jealous towards Eureka and often lashes out in anger towards Holland, accusing him of using Eureka as an excuse to run away from his problems while worrying that Eureka is the most important person to Holland at the same time. Holland truly loves Talho, but his anger and protection over Eureka causes many problems in their relationship. Also, she exhibits insecurity over Holland's past relationship with Renton's older sister, Diane, and was afraid that Holland still loves Diane more than he does for her. When Holland refused to take responsibility for his hurtful actions towards Renton and Eureka and showed indifference to how his actions were affecting the crew, Talho threatened to end things with him and have the Gekkostate disbanded if he didn't correct the problems he created. While Talho never condones Holland for the bad things he does, she is willing to give him a chance to atone, knowing that he is actually a good person who's only way to survive is to fight and lie. After Holland entrusts Eureka with Renton, he is able to let go of his obsession for Eureka and acknowledge his feelings for Talho, and she is able to stop competing against Eureka. They don't truly reconcile until episode 33, when he cries over his failure to lift again and how he wishes to protect the planet because its where he met her. Afterwards, they are seen wearing rings on their left hand fingers - implying they are engaged - and discover they are expecting a child. What happens to them after the end of the series is never revealed; it is implied that they have their child and are still together. Anemone and Dominic Sorel Dominic was assigned to be Anemone's caretaker after she is given theEND to pilot. Dominic tends to be annoyed with her frequent mood swings, but at the same time, he appears scared of her due to her ruthless nature. However, he gradually realizes that Anemone is a lonely girl who is mentally unbalanced. He eventually falls in love with her, but she rejected his feelings because she put her goal in defeating the Nirvash, along with Renton and Eureka, above everything. When he first kissed her, she bit his lips and called him stupid. In the fourth season, she began to exhibit feelings of love for Dominic after he is assigned to go look for a replacement for theEND, but she was worried that he would never understand her feelings. With the encouragement of Renton and Eureka, and seeing Dominic coming to save her, Anemone is able to confess her feelings, and they embrace and kiss. At the end of the series, they are seen camping and looking at the moon with Renton and Eureka's names carved into it. In the manga, Dominic dies trying to help Renton stop the Coralian Zone from destroying the Earth, and Anemone, who had discovered her feelings for him after he saved her, is seen visiting his grave and living happily with him on her mind. Sakuya and Norb Sakuya was the first human-form Coralian sent by the Scub Coral to observe the humans, but the Vodarac people mistook her as a messiah. Norb was assigned to be her caretaker, and initially he firmly served his duty to her, but he eventually won her heart when he interacted with her and gave her a lotus flower. They kept their relationship a secret, but when it was discovered, the Vodarac people thought Sakuya and Norb were the ones who could unite humanity and the Scub Coral, and rushed them to the Great Wall. Their attempt to pass over it failed, however, and they suffered the consequences; Sakuya was left in the form of a lotus flower and Norb was left with a Compac Drive in his chest that originally materialized her remains. They are the ones who help Renton and Eureka pass over the Great Wall by disabling the barrier around it. They are later taken pass the Zone while Renton and Eureka discovered Earth. It is implied they are both part of the Scub Coral now, living happily together. Matthieu and Hilda The relationship and background between Matthieu and Hilda is not specific. However, throughout the series, he treats her as if she is his wife, and her repeatedly disciplining and telling him off whenever he does or says something immature or stupid. Despite this, it is clear that they care a lot for each other and are willing to risk their lives to save the other. Moondoggie and Gidget In the series, it is clear that Gidget is in love with Moondoggie and makes it clear to him and the rest of the crew by admitting her dream of dating him. He, on the other hand, has never admitted the full extent of his feelings for her, except from episode 16, when they have their first intimate encounter. Their relationship is more romantic in the manga, as he admits that he fights in order to "protect the girl I love." Eureka Seven: AO Ao Thurston and Naru Arata Ao and Naru are neighbors and have been close friends since they were 3-years-old. Due to Ao's mother, Eureka, arriving on the Iwato Jima island by falling from the sky and having strange hair, Ao was hated by the villagers, who called him a monster and alien. Naru was one of the few people who didn't think of him as a monster and often defended him. They care deeply for each other's well-being, and sometimes, they are seen holding hands and hugging. Other characters can quickly tell of the closeness between Ao and Naru, and often refer to the two as a couple. However, Ao and Naru maintain they are just friends, and Ao tells Naru in episode 22 that he thinks of her as an older sister figure, but this seemed to irritate her. When Naru is manipulated by Truth and becomes protective of him, Ao becomes jealous and tries to get Naru to stay away from him. In episode 16, Ao is kissed by Naru, even though it was later revealed to be a dream. Throughout the anime, Ao always refers to her as a "dear friend", and is willing to do anything to protect her, even going against his own father to protect her. In the manga, it appears more obvious that Ao and Naru may be in love with each other, but for undisclosed reasons, they never confess. One reason may be out of shyness or naivety of there being anything other than friendship between them. They are still overprotective of each other, and at the end, Naru sees Ao off as he travels to the past to save his parents. Two years later, although told no one will likely remember him, Naru is seen wearing the bracelet Ao gave her and is happily watching him return home, implying a possible relationship. Ao Thurston and Fleur Blanc Ao and Fleur have been working along side with each other since Ao joined Generation Bleu. At first, Fleur was skeptical of him and often criticized him for his mistakes. Once they discovered a mutual dislike towards her father, they began building a friendship and good partnership. Fleur comes to care deeply for Ao's well-being, often worrying for him when he is caught in a dangerous situation in a battle. It becomes strongly implied that Fleur has developed romantic feelings towards Ao due to her blushing around him more and constantly worrying about him. However, Ao shows no interest in her, other than that of a friendship. At the end of the series, she begs for Ao to stay with her as he is going to the past to save his parents, but he sadly looks at her before he leaves. In the anime, it is uncertain whether or not she remembers him; at the end of the manga, she is seen waiting for Ao's return with Naru and Elena, implying she remembers him. Trivia *Renton and Eureka were 16-years-old when they got married; they had been together for two years at that point. *How long Holland and Talho known each other and been a couple is unknown; she had been a secret relationship with his brother, who ended up dumping her, and she turned to Holland for comfort, possibly leading to their romance. *Sakuya and Norb's relationship was brief, due their failed attempt at passing over the Great Wall, and were separated. However, after 40 years for estrangement, when they met again, their feelings for each other are still strong. *Dominic quickly fell in love with Anemone, growing from sympathy of her unstable physical and mental state. Anemone was so determined to defeat the Nirvash that she forced herself to push Dominic away at first. *Unlike his father, Ao has little to no interest in romance, so he doesn't have a love interest in the series. *Renton and Eureka, and Dominic and Anemone kiss twice in the series. *Holland and Talho, and Sakuya and Norb kiss once in the series. *Ao's first kiss is from Naru, despite their insistence that they are strictly friends. *Holland and Talho were the first couple to get married and start a family, although Renton and Eureka were already raising three adopted children beforehand. *Renton and Eureka, and Holland and Talho are the only couples who have married and have children. *Fleur is the only girl who shows a somewhat romantic interest in Ao. Category:Eureka Seven Category:Eureka Seven: AO